Incidental Vacation
by Akilina-chan
Summary: After and argument with Sora, Riku runs away to the save haven of Darkness. He finds himself in the Neverwas Castle. He figured as long as he was there, why couldn't he take a vacation? But lo and behold, Sora comes bounding after looking to apologize.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to...well, this page! *confetti is thrown and balloons are released from a net hooked to the ceiling* This kinda came out of the blue. I felt like writing something fun. All my other fics are kinda...I wanna say serious, but that's not the word. Anyways, this fic is a lot more carefree than the others. As you are reading this, take into consideration the author's dear wish for you.

Please have fun. :) No one likes fun wreckers. Now, there's also something you could all do for me. Ready? (no, it's not going to say 'please review.' That never works, I've found out)

If you don't like this story, click that back button in the left corner of your screen and go find something else! There's a lot of great awesome writers out there whose work is rarely read and stuff. You might like their stories too. So please, don't waste your time reading this if you don't like it.

Oh, and if you've been on for more than 3 hours, GO OUTSIDE! Go outside and do something! You're stealing precious oxygen from the dust bunnies under your desk, bed, or wherever you're reading this from. They need air too! It keeps them fluffy. :3 And trust me, no one likes unfluffy dust bunnies.

That concludes my author note. Did any of you read it?

* * *

The best thing Riku could think to do at this moment of anger, was disappear into a portal and go to the safe, very safe, haven of nothingness. It wasn't a normal thing he did, only when Sora and he would get into this heated of an argument would he run away. He wasn't a coward, no, but he had to run away. He had to. He didn't want Sora to get hurt and Riku would never be able to say for sure that he would be fine if his temper were to ever escalate into something dangerous. It had before, and look what happened. He'd destroyed part of a wall in Twilight Town. Thankfully, he didn't hurt Sora who happened to be right beside him. If only he could truly get away. That was all he really wanted, right? No, no that wasn't it. Riku promised Sora that he'd stay with him and keep him safe. Thing was, he wasn't sure he wanted to anymore.

But, Riku was a loyal friend and he was determined to keep his promise. After just sitting in darkness for what seemed like forever, Riku stood up and summoned another portal to Destiny Islands where Sora was probably anxiously awaiting his return. Riku wasn't sure if Sora really was waiting for him though. He had made him pretty mad and Sora just overreacted to Riku's anger and made him even more angry. That was when he fled. By the time he was walking away, Sora was running down the beach, tears flooding his eyes.

It pained Riku to see him like that, really it did. Riku didn't like to see his best friend upset, but maybe they weren't friends anymore? Riku felt sad at the thought. Strangely though, he felt relieved at that thought too. Sora was very controlling and he was always ordering Riku around. Riku figured he deserved it since he was the one who plunged their hometown into Darkness, but after a few months after everything, Sora was still the same. It wasn't normal, but no one is the judge of what is normal. That was when all the arguments started. They'd always be about something that wasn't even a problem.

Riku stared out along the beach looking for his friend. No one was there, obviously. It was completely dark out. Riku felt a little strange then. Normally, Sora would always be there to apologize and give his best friend a hug while saying he'd never do overreact or make him angry again. (That promise was always broken the next day, of course.) But this time...he wasn't.

"Sora, where'd you go...?" Riku stared out past the horizon. It was hours before he moved from his seat on the sand. He had to leave here. He wasn't tied down to anyone any longer and he felt so.. So free.

He turned around to look all around the island. He had a lot of great memories here. And bad ones. Strangely though, whenever he thought about all the good memories, it made him smile. That was the reason he stayed. But, right now, Riku knew he didn't have a place there anymore. Without a goodbye, Riku vanished into a portal, hopefully, never to be seen by Sora or Kairi again.

_________________________________________________________Did you read the author note?___________________________________________________________________

"Vexen! Vexen! Darling Vexen! I need you!" The Chilly Academic sighed at Marluxia's beckoning sing-song voice. He gingerly set down a nice shiny vile of Methylchloroisothiazolinone that he was about to mix in with some magnesium sulfate, just to see what would happen. As he was taking off his safety goggles, Marluxia burst into the room, causing Vexen to loose his footing and the goggles slipped out of his hand only to fling themselves into a shelf full of potions, ethers, and whatnot.

Vexen stared at the various chemicals running like a waterfall down the shelf and counter to form a pool on the floor. He turned to the frozen Marluxia to glare at him. Those were expensive!

"Marluxia." Vexen growled out. For not having a heart to feel emotions with, he sure seemed pretty angry. The man in question laughed nervously a little then slowly backed out the door and ran out, not wanting to face consequences. Sure, he was the leader of Castle Oblivion which meant he was a lot stronger than most, but Vexen was always a lot stronger when he had a motive to be so. This time his precious chemicals were ruined and that was sure to be motive enough.

Vexen continued to glare at the mess on the floor after shutting the steel door tightly. After realized that it wasn't really Marluxia's fault that they were ruined, he huffed and walked over to a cabinet near a very pointless very small window (seeing as everything here was underground) to get some cleaning supplies. No sense in having a mess right where he would be working. Not to mention the smell was horrid. The scritch scratching noise that had been bothering him from earlier had Vexen staring out at the brown of the window.

Back over to where the mess was, a very small Heartless was messing around with the chemical Vexen was messing with earlier. The Heartless, which will now be called Jerry, pried at the cork holding the chemical inside the glass confinement. Frustrated, Jerry pulled with all his little might to get the cork out. He wanted to know what was in it and darn him to Oblivion if he didn't find out!

Jerry took a step back and slipped on the pool of chemicals, falling to the ground. But the cork was out! Jerry quickly scampered back up to his feet. He stared in the bottle at a clear looking chemical that smelled oddly of lavender. Like shampoo! (but poor little Jerry wouldn't know that because Heartless don't take showers) Finding the finding kinda boring, Jerry dropped it to the ground and scampered away to join his other Heartless buddies in the shadows. The Methylchloroisothiazolinone started leaking out of the bottle to join with the other chemicals and bond with the other atoms. (All that physical science stuff no one cares about) It started smoking and bubbling up. A chemical reaction!

Jerry, smelling smoke, emerged from the shadows to gape and gasp at what was happening. He stood there watching the differently colored chemicals take the form of a blob monster and then suddenly burst into flames. Jerry gave a loud screech and disappeared into the shadows, making sure never to come back again.

Vexen now with safety goggles on so he could clean, only a couple feet away, turned around at Jerry's screech, mop in hand. His eyes widened at the monstrosity that was suddenly producing a blue gas. Before he could even think about what to do, it blew up.

The explosion was so great it sent Vexen through the pointless window (and the wall) behind him and into a…tunnel?

When Vexen opened his eyes, he was greeted, not by dirt, but by the very surprised green eyes of Demyx. Demyx, a jar of lightning bug Heartless tied around his waist, and a spoon. A plastic spoon. In Demyx's pocket, there were many more plastic spoons. Some broken, some ready to be used.

Laughing nervously a little, Demyx greeted him by waving. "Hey Vexen, what's up?"

Vexen blinked a little, the aftershock settling in the pit of his stomach. "Why are you fifteen feet underground and have a spoon in your hand?"

Demyx, completely unaware at how weird a situation this really was, smiled. "I'm digging a tunnel." Vexen peered past him and there was, indeed, a very long tunnel. It was lit up by little jars of lightning bug Heartless who looked happy to be of use.

"With a spoon." Vexen said blandly. Demyx nodded and grinned again.

"Yup. With a spoon."

"Why?!" Vexen couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why would Demyx be digging a tunnel fifteen feet underground for no apparent reason? It just didn't make sense. His head hurt too. 'Advil,' he thought. 'I need Advil.'

"I dunno. I felt like it." Demyx shrugged and started digging again. Vexen, a little more than creeped out, crawled out of the tunnel, grabbing a blanket nearby and covering up the Vexen shaped hole in the wall. He froze it in place, just so Demyx wouldn't be able to randomly stop by. That would be a nuisance.

And right as he was relaxed in a chair, Advil taking effect and dulling the throbbing pain throughout his body, the large steel door swung open and Marluxia stepped through, smiling like an idiot and carrying what looked to be a dead body.

"Vexen, darling! Be a dear and revive this poor soul! I found him passed out in the realms of Darkness while I was browsing through worlds. It certainly gave me a fright! And look at him, he's positively adorable! He looks like that Riku lad we had floundering around in Castle Oblivion a couple years ago, doesn't he? My goodness, he's gorgeous!"

"What a long day.." Vexen sighed as he stood up. If only Marluxia would shut up! He was still blabbering nonsense!

Marluxia paused in mid sentence. "Day? Oh no, Vexy. It's only half past nine in the morning! You've got a whole morning, afternoon, and evening ahead of you! How lovely!"

"A whole day?!"

Poor, poor Vexen. Never gets a break.

* * *

Next chappo is coming soon!! :O Thank you for reading this. I hope it made you laugh at one point in time. I'm not that great at humour. I try though, really I do.

For curious readers that want to know why Demyx is digging a tunnel, it's cuz it's an escape route. Just in case someone gets mad at him. He's got a whole room about fifty feet out from the castle. :D He's in the process of digging his way to make another room to keep food in and stuff.

And as for what route this story will be taking, hopefully, it'll be good. As the clueless author, I myself, do not know what's going to happen. Questions are more than welcome though. :)

Oh, and I guess you could consider this AU. It's more like what happens after KH2. And the reason why Demyx, Vexen, Marluxia, and the others are alive will be explained when Riku wakes up. I'd give you a preview of what is to come, but I haven't written the next chapter yet and the previously said stuff is more than enough of a spoiler. :P

Jerry loves you! But he'll come eat your marshmallows and steal your stuffed animals' hearts if you don't drop a word. That's not meaning it literally. Seriously though, show me some love!

Please?

~Akilina-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Here be the second chapter! Arg! P3 Ooh..pirates..wait! This isn't a pirate story..my bad. :( I like pirates. Pirates are cool. Especially Kingdom Hearts themed pirates. Like..an Axel pirate. Or a Roxas pirate..EVEN A RIKU PIRATE! XD Sqweeeeeee! Ahaha, I'm on a pirate high.

Pirates rock.

* * *

Riku opened his eyes, only to shut them tightly once more, silently begging for the light to be off and for the person that he saw staring back at him not to be there. He could sense the light dimming and he vaguely wondered what kind of room this actually was and what it was used for. On second thought, he really didn't want to know. What he did want to know, however, was where he was and why Marluxia was hovering above him, a twinkly look in the sky blue eyes of the Nobody. He sat up, stretched, and rubbed his eyes of the sleep that was in them.

"Oh my god, it really is you! Riku, my darling! You've come back to me!" And before he could say anything, he was enveloped (glomped) in a nicely tight bear hug given by the obsessive Number 11 of Organization 13.

Confuzzled beyond belief, Riku gave him a glare and shoved him off, totally missing the warmth it brought to his cold limbs. He was in the chilly basement of the Castle, he now realized--with very weird dimming lights--and he was only wearing what he had been back at Destiny Islands. A pair of swim shorts and a loosely fitting torn up t-shirt he had found lying around in his room. "One, I'm not your darling. Two, I was never yours to begin with so how could I come back to you? Three, how are you here? I saw Sora kill you. Four, How many others are here? and Five, what am I doing here?"

"You sure do talk a lot. And you're curious too! That only makes you even more cuter!' Marluxia giggled. 'He's obviously on something.' Riku thought. 'I hope he's sharing.'

"Answer my questions, you airhead." Riku scowled. Marluxia was babbling about something that didn't seem very important. Something about daisies and lackeys that fail..

"Oh, your questions. I thought they were rhetorical, silly me. You should have told me! Well, to start off.. Anyone can come back to me. You were there in Castle Oblivion with me and then you left so technically, you've come back to me. I am here because, well, I'm just awesome like that."

"Don't listen to him." A voice cut in. Riku froze. If that was who he thought it was, then hand him a gun cause he wasn't going to live much longer. The one person that got on his nerves twenty four seven, the one and only...

"Axel!" Riku groaned. It was him. "I haven't seen you in ages! where've you been? Did mean ol' Xemnas send you on one of those missions?" Marluxia squealed out. What had the world come to?

"Nawh, I was stalking Demyx, but I lost him about a couple hours ago." Vexen, who was nearby conducting yet another experiment, perked up. He turned to all the babbling idiots who infiltrated his laboratory and decided Axel didn't deserve to know where Demyx was. He waved dismissively at the three and turned back to his work, thinking that maybe Demyx's tunnel was an escape route.

"Anyways, shut up." Marluxia pouted and sat down on the chair behind him with a huff. Marluxia turned his head the other way, not wanting to look at Axel. Sometimes Axel got on his nerves. This time Axel was stealing his spotlight! And everybody knows you can't steal Marluxia's spotlight. (well, at least now you do)

Axel turned to Riku, much to his dismay, and say down next to him on the table. "You know how we all 'faded'? Well, when you and Sora 'killed' everybody, but me, of course, wouldn't you think that someone as pure and innocent as Sora would at least have a slightly guilty conscience about killing people?"

"Well, you aren't people, are you." Riku said snidely. He really didn't see where Axel was getting at. 'Maybe he's on something too..'

"Yeah, we're people. Just not 'whole' people. We're still missing our hearts which still makes us Nobodies, but where I was going has nothing to do with that. You know how Xemnas has power over Nothing?"

"You mean he doesn't have a power? Then why's he the Superior?" Axel shook his head and rolled his eyes. Marluxia turned back to the two, seemingly over whatever got in his pants and died.

"What darling Axel means is, Xemnas resurrected us because of his element. Sora didn't have a guilty conscience because he wasn't really killing us since we were going to be resurrected anyway." Riku nodded in half understanding. He made a mental note to go to Marluxia whenever he was confused about something. The Nobody seemed to have a very good way at explaining things. Even though that didn't really make sense to him..

"What about my other questions?" After saying that, the disastrous twinkly look in Marluxia's eyes returned and Axel backed away after getting off the table. Riku immediately regretted asking that because the look in Marluxia's eyes was starting to creep him out. He thought for only a second that he could retreat like Axel did, but he quickly dismissed the idea. He didn't like Axel.

"Well, like Axel said, everyone else is here! And you're here because I was strolling along in the corridors of Darkness on patrol," Axel snorted at that. Marluxia promptly hit him on the head. "when all of the sudden I see you laying there completely out of it! I thought to myself, 'Marluxia, if you were there, would you like someone to help you?' and of course, the answer was 'no' because I can't stand other people touching me-" Axel poked him in the side a couple times. Marluxia shivered and swatted him away. "Such a pest, Axel! Stoppit! You know I'm ticklish!" Marluxia giggled and just like that, Riku suddenly felt the need to bang his head on the wall.

"You know what, thank you for helping me, but I really must be going. I won't tell Sora about you guys, so you're safe. Just leave everyone else alone." Riku hopped off the table, ignoring Marluxia and Axel's similarly looking puppy dog pouts of cuteness. Marluxia, wanting to be in the spotlight, shoved Axel away by pushing him in the face. Riku rolled his eyes.

Riku tried to summon a portal to go back to Destiny Islands, but somehow it didn't work. He tried again. Again. Again. Again. Riku was beginning to get very frustrated indeed. He felt like an idiot just standing there holding his hand up. 'Like saying the pledge in elementary school..' Riku grimaced. He heard a snicker behind him and turned around slowly. Marluxia was grinning wickedly at him. Riku glared and with a ton of courage, decided it would be best to discuss this outside of the lab. That way, Vexen, whom was also glaring (he seemed to pick up on Riku's murderous intent) wouldn't also murder him for destruction of his property.

Axel, seeing Riku walking toward the door, rushed forward and out the door faster than you could say, 'marshmallow.' Riku glanced back at Marluxia who pranced after Axel with petals falling wherever he stepped. Riku's eyes widened. Did that always used to happen? 'Oh..dear Lord...'

* * *

Once outside the labs and in the meeting room, Riku proceeded to strangle the living daylights out of Marluxia. Axel, who did not care in the least, sat on the table flipping through Mission Plans Xemnas had left there earlier. After a while, Axel looked back to see that Number 11 had turned a glorious shade of purple. He took that as his cue to separate the two quarrelers. Axel sauntered over to the wall Riku was holding Marluxia up by and poked Riku's cheek.

Riku lost his sense of concentration after that poke and let go of Marluxia to glare at Axel.

"Works like a charm every time." Axel laughed and turned back to sit on the table again.

Riku turned back to the gasping Lord of Oblivion and demanded to know what had happened to his powers. He felt completely powerless, drained even. He couldn't summon his keyblade either.

"Um, well, you see, Ri. This Castle has been-"

"-has been formatted to fit your TV!" Axel said enthusiastically as he swung his dangling legs back and forth. Marluxia giggled at his antics.

"Well, no..it's like this, Xemnas is done dealing with people infiltrating our Castle and so he modified it to enhance our powers and drain any intruders."

"Almost like Viagra, only for our powers. Got it memorized?" Axel said with a smirk. Riku blanched at hoped to Kingdom Hearts that Axel would just shut up once in a while.

"So, you can't leave until someone feels like letting you leave."

"I'm a prisoner?" Riku said in disbelief. Marluxia shook his head and hopped up on the table with Axel. He threw his arm around Axel's shoulders, ignoring the excessively high body temperature the pyro was graced with.

They both said in unison, "Welcome to your Incidental Vacation!"

* * *

And there you have the second chapter. Kinda slow and not that humorous. But hey! I'm not good at humor. I don't think I'm good in any specific genre, really.. Hope this chapter was understandable. Or you could just be like Riku and go with it even though you're completely lost. I tell you, good pirates don't get lost. Riku, sadly, is not a good pirate.

Sora is the captain of my ship! AND everyone else is his crew! Why? "Because I am the one with the hat!" says he.

Ahem, excuse that bit, I extend love to you all! Thanks for reading! Don't steal!

Ooh, and.....if you guys that read this wanted to maybe extend a few idears for this story to me, that'd be awesomesaucetasticaful!

See ya round!

~Akilina-chan


End file.
